


宇宙尽头的餐馆

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 沙雕脑洞，玩分手厨房有感





	宇宙尽头的餐馆

新银河帝国复制了休伯利安号，停在费沙的卫星轨道上，作为一家餐厅。试营业的第一天，特别推出新银河帝国皇帝及配偶亲自下厨的福利活动。

莱因哈特和杨威利走进了舰船上的厨房。

“我还是第一次进休伯利安的厨房。”杨威利抓下头上的厨师帽，拿在手里揉捏着。

“毫不意外。”莱因哈特心不在焉地回答。他绕着厨房熟悉操作台的方位，检查各种食材的摆放，然后迅速浏览食谱，没多长时间，一切都熟记于心，整个操作过程也在脑中逐渐成型。

杨威利压根懒得看这些，皱着眉头直叹气。“为什么我们要在战舰上做饭啊？”

厨房的显示屏上已经开始展示每种料理所需要的份数和上菜的时间，还滚动演示每个步骤的操作指南。

“杨威利，这个问题你都问过多少遍了，还需要我再解释一次吗？”莱因哈特盯着显示屏，语气有些不耐烦了。

“不用不用，我在自言自语，说出疑问有助于思考。”杨威利抓着乱糟糟的头发，犹豫着厨师帽还要不要戴上，算了，反正很快他又会扯下来。

莱因哈特耐心地观看完指南，然后以最省时省力的方式选取各种食材，切菜切肉然后将切好的食材丢进炸锅里，期间继续去取下一批食材，动作行云流水，观看如此优美的人灵活的动作绝对赏心悦目。

“你打仗的时候难道不吃饭？”莱因哈特抽空提问。

杨威力顺势停下动作开始仔细思考，虽然他之前根本没有开始任何操作，“嗯，通常没胃口，只想喝白兰地。再说，舰船上大多都是方便食品，而我们现在需要做这么复杂的菜。”

“杨元帅，你能不能不要坐在案台上……思考了？”

“那我应该坐在哪里？”杨问得真心诚意。

心烦意乱的莱因哈特按捺怒火，克制着将手里菜刀扔过去的冲动。

然后，两人闻到了一股糊味。莱因哈特眼疾手快，冲过去抓起一块抹布将锅从火上端起来。“快，把灭火器拿过来。”

杨威利利索地从案台上下地了，不过一时不知道灭火器在哪里，还站在原地东张西望。

莱因哈特清楚，等着杨来灭火，怕是整个厨房都会烧起来吧，他立刻冲过去抓灭火器灭火，一气呵成。厨房里的烟雾报警器还没有响。这个麻烦总算解除了。

“我的步骤全被你打乱了。”莱因哈特看着乱七八糟的厨房，心里的火比刚才灶台上燃起的更大。他清洗烧糊了锅，平息自己急躁的心情，耐心地对杨威利说：“杨，接下来，你按照我的命令来操作，好吗？”

杨威利开始在食物柜里寻找着什么，嘟囔着说：“可是我们为什么要在这里做饭呢？”

“杨威利，你究竟是怎么打的胜仗啊？”莱因哈特预感，再跟对方纠缠下去，就是弄到天黑，他们也没法上菜了。

“我就坐在台子上指挥啊！”

莱因哈特冰蓝的眼睛里蕴藏着风暴，“够了……你要是再继续问那个问题，我就让你一周都下不了床。”

莱因哈特整理思路，合作这条路已经走不通了，完全由自己一个人操作，也并非不可能，那么就随便交给杨威利最不容易出错的部分好了。

莱因哈特又一次在厨房里麻利地行动起来。

“快快，我做好了一份，你赶紧上菜。”莱因哈特头都不回地说，他已经开始接下来的操作了。

杨威利百般不情愿从台子上下来，端起莱因哈特刚刚出锅的蘑菇肉酱意大利面，往前走去。

莱因哈特心中突然闪过一个不详的念头，也许不该叫他上菜，好不容易做出来的料理，如果没有送到客人桌上，那可就前功尽弃了。

杨大步走过去，一不留神，脚边有什么东西绊了一下，手中的盘子滑了出去。

“陛下。”杨小声喊。

“什么事？”双手不停操作的莱因哈特耐着性子回答。

“你觉得一个没有装过垃圾的垃圾桶算干净吗？”

“你把菜丢进垃圾桶了吗？”

“盘子自己滑进去的。”

“你自己为什么不滑进去呢？”莱因哈特语气平静，不过这种平静之下蕴藏的风暴不可估量。

“我看我们还是逃跑好了，这种事情纯属浪费时间，浪费体力。”

“体力？进厨房这么半天，你究竟干了什么？还好意思说体力。还有，你放下那瓶料酒。”

杨没有放下酒瓶的意思。“不如，我悄悄换尤里安进来帮忙吧。”

“不需要！”莱因哈特暴躁地大吼。“如果我无法完成今天的挑战，说明我也只有这个能耐，而你这个骗子，又想作弊。”

“这种毫无意义的挑战根本不该接受啊。”杨叹着气说，他喝下一口酒，嘟囔着：“世上尽是一些怎么做也做不好的事，还不如喝酒睡觉。”

“住口。”

外面餐厅里。

帝国的将领们在漫长的等待之中，叫了一份又一份餐前面包。前同盟的人倒是聊得热火朝天。

缪拉忍不住开口问道：“你们一点都不饿吗？”

结果前同盟一阵大笑，尤里安赶紧礼貌地回答：“我们提前吃饱了来的。”

 

终于结束了。

莱因哈特脱下围裙，整理好之后放在台子上，撩了撩闪耀的金发。

杨威利连沾着各种污迹的围裙都懒得管，拿出两个杯子，倒酒，递给莱因哈特一杯。

“策划这个活动的人，我要扣他半年的俸禄。”

“陛下，活动没错，是你自己选错了搭档，用人不善啊？”

莱因哈特突然大笑起来，“你真是每天都能给我惊喜，今天刷新了我对人类下限的认识，难怪他们都说你自颈部以下全部是多余的。”

“恭喜陛下的新发现，那么，为多余干一杯，怎么样？”杨举起了酒杯。

“干杯！”


End file.
